


Luna

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Husky [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Complicated Relationships, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Pets, Protective Derek, Spark Claudia Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: Derek was not sure what was going on. But one thing that seemed to keep crossing his mind was that it was abnormal that his family would not get themselves involved with a rogue alpha. It was their duty to Beacon Hills





	Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. I wasn't expecting Husky to get the response it received.
> 
> It was originally going to be a one shot, but your comments inspired me to continue it.
> 
> Thank you all.

* * *

Derek was not sure what was going on. But one thing that seemed to keep crossing his mind was that it was abnormal that his family would not get themselves involved with a rogue alpha. It was their duty to Beacon Hills, and every other werewolf pack. They needed to deal with anything that threatened to reveal their supernatural existence to those that believed that werewolves were nothing but a myth. Another thing that was suspicious, was that Stiles kept on insisting that he should not confront his family about what happened. It made no sense. This was something that was going to plague his thoughts until he knew exactly what was going on. And that was why he was currently outside the Hale house, this was the place he needed to be to fill in the gaps.  
“Derek, we haven’t seen you for a while.” Talia smiled, pulling her son into a hug, “How have you been? Where’s Luna?”

“I’m good.” Derek answered stiffly, “Luna’s with Stiles.”

“Stiles? You left Luna with the Stilinski boy?” Talia queried, folding her arms under her chest, “You could have brought her here. It wasn’t necessary to get a dog-sitter.”

“Stiles isn’t a dog-sitter. I’m dating him.” Derek announced, “And he’s had some interesting things to say to me. Now I’m wondering why our family did not step in when there was a rogue alpha in town. Or why they wouldn’t help a newly-turned teenaged boy?”

“Honey. Maybe you should come in.” Talia sighed, moving out the way to give Derek enough space to enter the house. He was always hit with nostalgia every time he came to the house, it smelled the same and it was always so lively. The sound of the pack talking made him wonder why he had left in the first place. This feeling wasn’t something that could get recreated easily. It would always feel like he had a hole in his chest.

“Der! I didn’t know you were coming.” Laura smiled, “What’s the special occasion?”

“I need to know why you all chose to not go after a rogue alpha. The Hale pack should be in control of any supernatural occurrences.” Derek stated, “What is going on?”

“Oh. Well. Uh.” Laura stumbled, “I’ll leave it to mum. She’ll tell you everything.” 

“You shouldn’t trust everything that Stiles tells you.” Talia stressed, “There was no way for us to help. And we offered Scott the opportunity to join the pack, but he chose to stay with his friend.”

“That doesn’t explain why you didn’t deal with the rogue alpha.” Derek pointed out, “What are you trying to hide from me?”

“Derek. Long time no see nephew.” Peter grinned, “I think I can answer that for your mother.”

“Peter. Don’t.” Talia hissed, “Derek does not need to know about this. You shouldn’t even be here.”

“Of course he needs to know. He’s dating the boy after all.” Peter snorted, “Your mother is frightened of Stiles. And she didn’t offer Scott sanctuary straight away. I had to practically beg her which was very demeaning if I do say so.”

“Stiles is human. Why would you be frightened of him?” Derek frowned, “What did you think he would do? Tell the whole town that we’re werewolves? That Scott’s a werewolf?”

“No. He’s not human.” Talia said softly, “A human can not take a down a rogue alpha that easily. A human does not have the ability to manipulate Wolfsbane.”

“A human doesn’t. But a spark does.” Peter laughed, “He puts the beacon in Beacon Hills. Your boyfriend is the spark that draws everything supernatural here.”

“I’ve never heard of a spark before.” Derek stated, “Are you sure this isn’t some stupid folklore?”

“He’s definitely a spark.” Peter voiced firmly, “I thought you should know that werewolves aren’t the only supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills anymore. We have had everything from kanimas to were-coyotes. There’s even a banshee living here.”

“So Stiles magically became a spark?” Derek drawled, “And there wasn’t one before him.”

“Of course not. There was one before him.” Peter articulated, “And that’s why I told your mother that it was stupid to turn a blind eye to what was happening. Because now we have two teenagers that killed a rogue wolf and somehow managed to deal with the kanima problem. And Scott, was an alpha without a pack. The Hale pack has done nothing to protect Beacon Hills. We left it to a pair of teenagers.”

“If that’s what you thought, then why didn’t you even attempt to help them?” Derek growled, “This is ridiculous. I can’t believe that I’m even hearing this. All of you should have helped. Who even was the spark before Stiles? And why weren’t you frightened of them.”

“We weren’t frightened of her because she was burning out. There was no need to fear a person that was already dying.” Talia answered, “It was Stiles’ mother. Derek, you need to try to understand where we’re coming from. That boy is dangerous.”

“I did help them. As much as I could have done with the orders your mother insisted on.” Peter added, “It would have been easier if I was not banished from the Hale Pack.”

“Do I even need to ask?” Derek sighed, once again. This was stupid. This whole situation shouldn’t have happened in the first place.

“That’s what happens when you ignore direct orders from your alpha.” Peter answered, “They don’t know that I’m a Hale and I’d prefer to keep it that way.”

“I- I don’t even know what I’m supposed to say.” Derek faltered, “I don’t think I can be a part of this pack anymore knowing this. You endangered a whole town. This isn’t something that is forgivable.”

“Honey, you need to try to see where I’m coming from. I-” Talia started, before getting cut off by her son.

“No. You ignored all your duties because of a boy.” Derek argued, “How can you defend your actions? Can you not see that Stiles has done nothing to warrant your fears? That he did something out of the goodness of his own heart? He didn’t need to be involved in this. He didn’t need to take on your role.”

As soon as he finished his speech, he left the house. Derek didn’t want to hear what else his mother had to add to the conversation. What the pack did as a whole was not right, and he wasn’t going to let them get away with this. This wasn’t something he would become a part of.  
“Derek!” Peter yelled, following him, “I get that you’re angry at what your mother did. But don’t forget that she is your mother, you can’t hate her forever.”

“How can you even say that? She’s your sister and she banished you for doing the right thing.” Derek snorted, continuing to walk. “What am I even supposed to tell Stiles. He told me to not see her.”

“Talia banished me because I challenged her authority. It might sound ridiculous to you, but she had every right to do it.” Peter explained, “And you just need to tell Stiles the truth. Everything. He’s already aware of most of it, but it’s still necessary.”

“You said that Scott is an alpha without a pack?” Derek asked, with the look that Peter gave him, he was sure that his uncle already knew what he was hinting at.

“So you want us to disobey your mother directly by joining another pack?” Peter frowned, “Don’t you think you’re acting a little brash?”

“He’s an alpha.” Derek said, “There’s more strength in a larger pack. I’m sure that Scott is already aware of that. And you know what that means.”

“There’s a possibility that he is going to give the bite to some people and expand his pack.” Peter confirmed, “Don’t worry too much about it. He’s already got a coyote, a kitsune, a kanima turned wolf, and another three wolves.”

“He bit them all? All three humans, including a kanima?” Derek queried, “How did my mother let that happen?”

“Nope. He didn’t bite any of them. That was all the rogue wolf.” Peter answered, “Derek… There’s something that you need to know.”

“There’s more?” Derek groaned, “Please tell me that this isn’t going to make me more angry.”

“The were-coyote, Malia. She’s my daughter.” Peter started, “I only found out recently. But Talia’s always been good at hiding information from me. I need you to make sure that Malia doesn’t find out about this.”

“Peter. Why the hell did you not get me back here sooner?” Derek complained, “All of this happened while I was away and no one thought to contact me or tell me anything?”

“Because you needed to experience life out of Beacon Hills.” Peter responded, “If I told you what was going on, you would have been blinded by pack politics. I was actually hoping you would stay away a little longer.”

“Thank you for telling me everything.” Derek smiled, “I should probably get home. If you ever need to talk, just know that I’m here.”

“The same goes for you.”

-

When Derek got back home to his loft, the sight of Stiles and Luna lounging in his living room put a smile on his face. The majority of his day was stressful. Derek was in shock that his family, his pack threw away an obligation due to an irrational fear. Stiles in the end was the person that was protecting Beacon Hills.  
“Der, where did you go?” Stiles asked, scratching Luna’s ears, “We missed you.”

“I know you told me to not confront my family about what happened. But I couldn’t leave it alone.” Derek admitted, “What they did wasn’t right.”

“But we still had Peter helping us when he could.” Stiles pointed out, “You’re related to him, aren’t you?”

“Peter didn’t want you to know that he’s a Hale.” Derek sighed, “He just wanted to continue helping you guys.”

“It doesn’t matter if he’s a Hale or not, just like it doesn’t matter if you are.” Stiles smiled, “I know you wouldn’t be able to not confront your family. But I didn’t want you to put a rift between you and your pack. Your mother. She has a very reasonable fear, and you shouldn’t hate her for trying to keep her pack safe.”

“You already know everything.” Derek stated, noticing how Stiles didn’t seem to be phased by anything. And that could only mean that the guy knew what was going on. Or he was aware of what was happening.”

“I’m pretty good at figuring things out.” Stiles admitted, “But I am hoping that everything that you’ve learned from your mother hasn’t affected what you think of me.”

“It has.” Derek answered, “I admire you a lot now. My mother basically confirmed that you did the majority of the work yourself. You managed to keep Beacon Hills safe. You took on a role that you didn’t have to.”

“Stop. You’re making me blush.” Stiles laughed, “But I’m not going to lie, I was scared that you were going to get swayed by your family.”

“That’s why you got Peter to make sure that I knew everything.” Derek realised, “Does Peter know that you know he’s my uncle?”

“No. Peter doesn’t know.” Stiles insisted, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to use him that way, but I couldn’t let you only know your mother’s side. You needed to know everything.”

“Stiles. It’s okay.” Derek smiled, “But from now on. I need you to promise me that you won’t work behind my back. We’re in a relationship now, you can tell me anything.”

“I promise.” Stiles promised, pressing a kiss against Derek’s own to seal the deal, “I really hate to do this to you. But Lulu threw up in your Camaro. I’ve already sorted it out, I just wanted to let you know in case there was still a sort of sick after smell. I know that your noses literally pick up on every scent imaginable.”

“Thank you for letting me know.” Derek snorted, trying to withhold a laugh, “Is anything that you want to share?”

“I ate the last Oreo.” Stiles continued, “And I finished your milk, so you might want to go grocery shopping.”

“Stiles… The Oreo was a part of a full pack.” Derek pointed out, “Did you eat a whole packet of Oreos?”

“Are you fat shaming me?” Stiles frowned, “Yes. Fine. I ate the whole packet of Oreos.”

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Derek laughed, “I don’t think Luna will let you go for the night.”

“What’s up with you pet owners in using your animals as an excuse to keep people?” Stiles teased, “What happened to not keeping things from each other?”

“Fine. I want you to stay the night as well.” Derek grinned, “You’re a jerk.”

“I like you too.” Stiles shot back.

** fin **


End file.
